


Cookie Monster

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John calls Harold with some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster

Cookie Monster  
By PattRose  
Summary: John calls Harold with some questions. 

 

Harold had just gotten home and was taking his shoes off, when the phone rang. He somehow knew it was John. He picked up the phone and said, “Hello, John.”

“Hello, Harold. How are you this evening?” John asked.

“I’m doing well, and how are you?”

“I’d be doing better if you could tell me what a Cookie Monster is?” John wondered.

Harold decided to explain to him all about the Cookie Monster on PBS and see if that’s what he meant. When he was done, he waited to hear what John would say next.

“I’m at a bar, having a drink called Cookie Monster and I have no idea why it’s named that,” John said.

“What’s in the drink, John?”

“Equal parts of coffee liqueur, Irish cream liqueur and 151 proof rum. It was all layered in an old fashioned glass. So, as you can tell, it has nothing to do with the character from PBS. Wouldn’t you agree, Harold?”

“Does it taste sweet? Does it go down easily?” Harold asked.

“Yes, to both questions.”

“Then it might taste sweet like a cookie and that’s how it got that name. Tomorrow, check out PBS so you can watch Sesame Street and see who Cookie Monster is. You might have a good time watching it.” Harold smiled at the idea of John watching PBS, at all.

“Harold, am I ever going to be free?”

“John, you know they’ll never stop looking for us. Enjoy your Cookie Monster and relax. Try to forget about work for one night. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Harold.”

“Goodnight, John.” Harold was glad John had the Cookie Monster to think about for a day or two. This made Harold smile.

The end


End file.
